


untitled

by thingswithwings



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt-fic from a "make them kiss!" meme.  set in season one or two to avoid the angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

"So, what's it like?" Willow gets that big smile on her face that says she's being wicked, or hopes she is.

"What, smoochies with Angel?"" At Willow's nod, Buffy shrugs and burrows a little further into the couch, their shoulders pressed companionably together. "I dunno, it's intense. Hot," she pauses, embarrassed. "I think he has an oral fixation."

The embarrassment is worth it, because Willow giggles before putting on her mock-serious face. "What with being a vampire and all, right."

"I sometimes wish it could be a little less intense, though. You know how sometimes it's fun to just . . ." she gestures ineffectually.

"Uh, no, I don't know" Willow says, in a duh-tone. "The boys seem curiously resistant to my charms, remember?"

Buffy turns to look at her friend. "Really, Will, I don't know how." She runs a hand through Willow's hair, and smiles reassuringly at her. "You've got such a pretty smile, and those big eyes - just give it time," she says, confidently, "and they'll be lining up for you."

Willow blushes, high pink in her cheeks, and opens her mouth, perhaps to speak. But Buffy's still got her hand in Willow's hair, and somehow that makes everything possible: she leans in slowly and presses her lips to Willow's soft, pliant mouth. For a moment, it's something that she could pass off as a friendly kiss, we're all sisters here, best friends forever, girls just wanna...

But then Buffy forgets to pull away, and maybe Willow forgets to stop her, because it keeps going: soft and open, Willow's mouth eager for Buffy's hesitant little swoops of tongue. It's not one long kiss, but a hundred little ones: press, pull back, push, pull back, slick and hot, but somehow sweet, too. Willow, her hand shaking a little, runs two fingers down Buffy's neck, from right below her ear down to her collarbone. Just two fingers, and so soft.

Buffy finally finds it in herself to stop, to pull back, and, finding her hand cupping Willow's face, pulls her arms to her sides.

Willow's eyes are big and searching. "Uh, so, is that . . ." she asks, after a little pause.

"That's not really what it's like with Angel," Buffy says, driven to some perverse honesty.

"Oh," Willow says, looking confused.

Aware of how close together they are, Buffy shifts back on the couch a little. She's aware that one of them should say something to contain this, to explain its meaning. Buffy could say, now you've had your first kiss, you won't be nervous with boys, or she could say, see, that's the kind of kiss I was talking about, or she could say, I love you and I think you're pretty.

She doesn't say any of those things, though. The moment stretches out and finally breaks.

"Um, I should go home, I guess," Willow says, looking as though she wants to apologise but doesn't know what to apologise for. "It's getting late."

It is, and she does.

That night, Buffy lies awake for a long time, wishing that Angel would show up at her window. Slowly, she runs two fingers down her own neck, pressing below her ear and ghosting down to her collarbone. Eventually, she sleeps.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058870) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
